Galen Marek/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Kratos (by Death'sapprentice77) The Rogue Shadow lands on the surface of Earth, Greece to be exact, Starkiller steps out of the ship and the ship takes off. A flaming arrow whizzes past the sith's head and he turns to see Kratos holding Apollo's Bow, ready to let off another shot. Preparing himself Starkiller ignites his lightsaber and deflects the arrow shot at him and dodges another. He leaps up high in the air landing right next to Kratos and slashes the bow right in half. Kratos, draws his Blades of Exile and begins swing them wildly. Starkiller back flips but he retains a small cut on his arm. Kratos hurls a blade straight at him but the sith dodges it Kratos throws another but this time Starkiller throws his light saber and servers the chain and the blade falls to the floor also dealing a small cut to Kratos's face. Enraged Kratos charges him with the single blade with an over head smash which is dodged and slashed again. Kratos then unsheathes the blade of olympus and slashes at Starkiller who blocks it but is surprised it hasn't been cut in two. The two begin exchanging blows neither retaining damage. Then, they lock their blades and get into a struggle Starkiller uses force push and sends the god-slayer slamming into a rock and disarming him. Starkiller leaps near him in an attempt to finish him but Kratos reveals the head of Helios which dazes the sith assassin and Kratos grabs and throws the boy He takes up the Blade of Olympus ready to end the boy's life but Starkiller still has one trick up his sleeve. Kratos, closed in on Starkiller ready for the kill and suddenly Kratos was hit by a burst of force lightning. Kratos let out a scream of pain and fell to the floor and within minutes Starkiller had fried the God-slayer to death with his force lightning. Making sure his opponent was truly dead he stabbed Kratos a couple times with his lightsaber. The assassin went over to the blade of olympus and picked it up to take to his master, as proof of his victory. Starkiller pulled out his Comlink, and said, "Juno, I'm done here." Expert's Opinion Kratos was defeated because, although he was strong enough to murder Gods and destroy the undestroyable, the votes ended in a tie, and, in the author's words, "i found kratos's victory over the gods somewhat laughable, being they're gods they should be able to kill him with one word which they failed to do. that and im a huge force unleashed fan". To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ganondorf (Twilight Princess) (by Death'sapprentice77) Ganondorf is on top a balcony in Hyrule castle brooding over the wasteland which is the conquered Hyrule. A guard enters and says, "Milord we have captured a suspicious youth, strangely he gave himself up without a fight." Intrigued and suspicious he goes to the throne room to see the prisoner, which is Starkiller. Before anyone has time to react, Starkiller kills two guards using the force. A third charges him but Starkiller retrieves and ignites his lightsaber then cuts the guard and his weapon in two. More guards approach but Ganondorf tells them, "Leave, I will take care of this myself." With that Ganondorf draws his sword and imbues it with dark magic to withstand the lightsaber. Starkiller at his opponent and the two trade off hits neither getting so much as a scratch. After a few minutes of this the two warriors lock blades and struggle Ganondorf gains the upper hand and hoists Starkiller up by the neck attempting to strangle him. Starkiller, thinking quickly, fires a burst of force lightning at Ganondorf causing him to reel back in pain. Starkiller follows up with a strong force push sending Ganondorf flying back wards into a wall. Ganondorf looks up to see Starkiller attempting a leaping slash but Ganondorf decides to give Starkiller a taste of his own medicine and sends a surge of dark magic at the sith assassin and Starkiller is blown backwards. Ganondorf, having a sense of honor, waits for Starkiller to stand and then lashes out but Starkiller blocks the blow and counters with another slashing Ganondorf across the leg and follows up with a kick to the face and a force push causing Ganondorf to lose his sword. Ganondorf recovers from the attack just in time to stop Starkiller's light saber by gripping the assassin around the wrist. He punches his opponent in the face and then knees him in the stomach and throws him a good distance. Ganondorf retrieves his weapon and attempts to skewer Starkiller but the sith rolls out of the way and he stabs the dark wizard through his lowerback. Ganondorf lets out an evil chuckle which turns to insane laughter. Starkiller shocked that his opponent is not dead yet and withdraws his light saber. In his shock he does not notice the dark wizard aiming a kick at Starkiller sending him flying back. Ganondorf determined to finish the fight, charges up a large sphere of dark magic and hurls it at Starkiller who uses the force to throw it back at its caster. The sphere explodes and Ganondorf is sent crashing into the wall. Ganondorf still living still tries to kill Starkiller but Starkiller slashes Ganondorf through the waist. Ganondorf falls over in two halves dead and Starkiller pulls out a comlink and says into it,"Juno, this is Starkiller, mission accomplished Expert's Opinion Winner: Starkiller, though Ganondorf's great powers were made even greater by the triforce of power Starkillers intense training in the force and lightsaber combat eventually won the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage